Final Fantasy III weapons
Weapons can be equipped on both the left and right hands. When dual-wielding, the attack ratings of each weapon are added together for the overall attack rating of the character. In the original Famicom version, some elemental weapons are glitched. * All Legendary Blacksmith weapons only exist in the remake. Job Key Daggers Except thrown weapons, daggers are the only type of weapon that Thieves can equip. As such, most daggers add to the Agility statistic. Additionally, the Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip daggers. Black Mages, however, can use Knives and Daggers (the weapons themselves, not the class of weapon), but nothing beyond those two. Gallery ;Concept Art Knife FFIII Art.png|Knife. Dagger FFIII Art.png|Dagger. Mythril Knife FFIII Art.png|Mythril Knife. Main Gauche FFIII Art.png|Main Gauche. Orichalcum FFIII Art.png|Orichalcum. Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Air Knife. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Knife.png|Knife. FFIIIDS Dagger.png|Dagger. FFIIIDS Mythril Knife.png|Mythril Knife. FFIIIDS Spark Dagger.png|Spark Dagger. FFIIIDS Main Gauche.png|Main Gauche. FFIIIDS Poison Dagger.png|Poison Dagger. FFIIIDS Behemoth Knife.png|Behemoth Knife. FFIIIDS Dark Knife.png|Dark Knife. FFIIIDS Lust Dagger.png|Lust Dagger. FFIIIDS Gladius.png|Gladius. Swords Swords are the most basic weapon for physical damage dealing jobs, like Warrior, Knight, and Dark Knight. Additionally, the Red Mage is the only magic-using job that can equip swords. Gallery ;Concept Art Golden Sword FFIII Art.png|Golden Sword. Longsword FFIII Art.png|Longsword. Wightslayer FFIII Art.png|Wightslayer. Mythril Sword FFIII Art.png|Mythril Sword. Serpent Sword FFIII Art.png|Serpent Sword. Tyrfing FFIII Art.png|Tyrfing. Salamand Sword FFIII.png|Salamand Sword. Freezing Blade FFIII Art.png|Freezing Blade. Royal Sword FFIII Art.png|Royal Sword. Blood Sword FFIII Art.png|Blood Sword. Ancient Sword FFIII Art.png|Ancient Sword. Defender FFIII Art.png|Defender. Break Blade FFIII Art.png|Break Blade. Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Excalibur. Ragnarok FFIII Art.png|Ragnarok. Onion Sword FFIII Art.png|Onion Sword. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Golden Sword.png|Golden Sword. FFIIIDS Longsword.png|Longsword. FFIIIDS Wightslayer.png|Wighslayer. FFIIIDS Mythril Sword.png|Mythril Sword. FFIIIDS Serpent Sword.png|Serpent Sword. FFIIIDS Tyrfing.png|Tyrfing. FFIIIDS Salamand Sword.png|Salamand Sword. FFIIIDS Freezing Blade.png|Freezing Blade. FFIIIDS Royal Sword.png|Royal Sword. FFIIIDS Blood Sword.png|Blood Sword. FFIIIDS Ancient Sword.png|Ancient Sword. FFIIIDS Defender.png|Defender. FFIIIDS Break Blade.png|Break Blade. FFIIIDS Onion Blade.png|Onion Blade. FFIIIDS Ultima Weapon.png|Ultima Weapon. FFIIIDS Onion Sword.png|Onion Sword. Dark Blades All Dark Blades are effective against dividing enemies. Dark Blades are also the primary weapon of Dark Knights and Ninjas. Gallery ;Concept Art Asura FFIII Art.png|Ashura. Kotetsu FFIII Art.png|Kotetsu. Kiku-Ichimonji FFIII Art.png|Kiku-Ichimonji. Masamune FFIII Art.png|Masamune. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Ashura.png|Ashura. FFIIIDS Kotetsu.png|Kotetsu. FFIIIDS Kiku-Ichimonji.png|Kiku-Ichimonji. FFIIIDS Murakumo.png|Murakumo. FFIIIDS Muramasa.png|Muramasa. Staves Staves are the primary weapon of magic-using jobs like White Mage, Devout, and Evoker. As such, they usually add to the Mind statistic. Most staves will cast a spell if used from the "Item" menu during battle. In the Famicom Version, they don't grant any elemental defense because of a glitch. Gallery ;Concept Art Staff FFIII Art.png|Staff. Fire Staff FFIII Art.png|Fire Staff. Ice Staff FFIII Art.png|Ice Staff. Light Staff FFIII Art.png|Light Staff. Golem Staff FFIII Art.png|Golem Staff. Rune Staff FFIII Art.png|Rune Staff. Elder Staff FFIII Art.png|Elder Staff. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Staff.png|Staff. FFIIIDS Flame Staff.png|Fire Staff. FFIIIDS Ice Staff.png|Ice Staff. FFIIIDS Light Staff.png|Light Staff. FFIIIDS Golem Staff.png|Golem Staff. FFIIIDS Rune Staff.png|Rune Staff. FFIIIDS Holy Wand.png|Holy Wand. FFIIIDS Sage Staff.png|Sage Staff. Rods Rods are the primary weapon of magic-using jobs like Black Mage, Magus, and Summoner. As such, they usually add to the Intellect statistic. Most rods will cast a spell if used from the "Item" menu in battle. In the Famicom Version, they don't grant any elemental defense because of a glitch. Gallery ;Concept Art Mythril Rod FFIII Art.png|Mythril Rod. Fire Rod FFIII Art.png|Fire Rod. Ice Rod FFIII Art.png|Ice Rod. Light Rod FFIII Art.png|Light Rod. Omnirod FFIII Art.png|Omnirod. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Mythril Rod.png|Mythril Rod. FFIIIDS Wizard Rod.png|Wizard Rod. FFIIIDS Fire Rod.png|Fire Rod. FFIIIDS Ice Rod.png|Ice Rod. FFIIIDS Light Rod.png|Light Rod. FFIIIDS Omnirod.png|Omnirod. FFIIIDS Lilith Rod.png|Lilith Rod. FFIIIDS Millennium Rod.png|Millennium Rod. Nunchaku Nunchaku are weapons used by Monks. They are relatively weak weapons meant to be used early in the game before the Monk can do more damage with their bare hands. These weapons are only found in the original version of the game, and were removed from the Nintendo DS remake. Gallery ;Concept Art Nunchaku FFIII Art.png|Nunchaku. Sansetsukon FFIII Art.png|Tonfa. Tonfa FFIII Art.png|3-Part. Bows and Arrows Bows and arrows are the primary weapons of Rangers and must be equipped separately in the right and left hands. Bows give stat bonuses, while arrows carry the additional effects, like elemental damage and inflicted status ailments. Bows and arrows are effective against enemies weak to Wind. Since bows and arrows deal the same damage from the back row as they do from the front row, and since the weaker bows are available to Black Mages, the player can equip a Black Mage with a bow and arrows in order to make them a decent physical damage dealer if the need arises. The player can still place the Black Mage in the back row for reduced damage, since the armor available to magic-using jobs does not offer as much physical defense as that available to melee jobs. Bows Gallery ;Concept Art Bow FFIII Art.png|Bow Great Bow FFIII Art.png|Great Bow. Killer Bow FFIII Art.png|Killer Bow. Rune Bow FFIII Art.png|Rune Bow. Yoichi Bow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Bow. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Bow.png|Bow. FFIIIDS Great Bow.png|Great Bow. FFIIIDS Killer Bow.png|Killer Bow. FFIIIDS Rune Bow.png|Rune Bow. FFIIIDS Selene Bow.png|Selene Bow. FFIIIDS Yoichi Bow.png|Yoichi Bow. FFIIIDS Eurytos Bow.png|Eurytos Bow. FFIIIDS Elven Bow.png|Elven Bow. FFIIIDS Artemis Bow.png|Artemis Bow. Arrows Gallery ;Concept Art Wooden Arrow FFIII Art.png|Wooden Arrow. Holy Arrow FFIII Art.png|Holy Arrow. Iron Arrow FFIII Art.png|Iron Arrow. Fire Arrow FFIII Art.png|Fire Arrow. Ice Arrow FFIII Art.png|Ice Arrow. Light Arrow FFIII Art.png|Light Arrow. Medusa Arrow FFIII Art.png|Medusa Arrow. Yoichi Arrow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Arrow. Books Aside from Onion Knights, who can equip everything except ultimate weapons, only Scholars can equip books. As is to be expected, books give stat bonuses in Intellect and Mind to boost the power of the limited amount of magic Scholars can learn. Books are rare finds, as they can only be found in a few treasure chests and are not sold in Weapon Shops. Gallery ;Concept Art Book of Fire FFIII Art.png|Book of Fire. Book of Ice FFIII Art.png|Book of Ice. Book of Light FFIII Art.png|Book of Light. Tome of Fire FFIII Art.png|Tome of Fire. Tome of Ice FFIII Art.png|Tome of Ice. Tome of Light FFIII Art.png|Tome of Light. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Book of Fire.png|Book of Fire. FFIIIDS Book of Ice.png|Book of Ice. FFIIIDS Book of Light.png|Book of Light. FFIIIDS Tome of Fire.png|Tome of Fire. FFIIIDS Tome of Ice.png|Tome of Ice. FFIIIDS Tome of Light.png|Tome of Light. FFIIIDS Cognitome.png|Cognitome. FFIIIDS Omnitone.png|Omnitome. Knuckles Claws and knuckles are the primary weapons of Monks and Black Belts. They are worn on the hands in order to deal extra damage when punching an enemy. Like books, claws and knuckles are not sold in Weapon Shops. Gallery ;Concept Art Cat Claws FFIII Art.png|Cat Claws. Kaiser Knuckles FFIII Art.png|Kaiser Knuckles. Wyvern Claws FFIII Art.png|Wyvern Claws. Faerie Claws FFIII Art.png|Faerie Claws. Hellish Claws FFIII Art.png|Hellish Claws. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Bronze Knuckles.png|Bronze Knuckles. FFIIIDS Sonic Knuckles.png|Sonic Knuckles. FFIIIDS Impact Claws.png|Impact Claws. FFIIIDS Cat Claws.png|Cat Claws. FFIIIDS Kaiser Knuckles.png|Kaiser Knuckles. FFIIIDS Wyvern Claws.png|Wyvern Claws. FFIIIDS Tiger Claws.png|Tiger Claws. FFIIIDS Faerie Claws.png|Faerie Claws. FFIIIDS Metal Knuckles.png|Metal Knuckles. FFIIIDS Dark Claws.png|Dark Claws. FFIIIDS Hellish Claws.png|Hellish Claws. Spears Spears, lances, and the like are the primary weapons of Dragoons and, except for Onion Knights, Dragoon is the only job that can equip them. Gallery ;Concept Art Thunder Spear FFIII Art.png|Thunder Spear. Wind Spear FFIII Art.png|Wind Spear. Blood Lance FFIII Art.png|Blood Lance. Holy Lance FFIII Art.png|Holy Lance. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Thunder Spear.png|Thunder Spear. FFIIIDS Wind Spear.png|Wind Spear. FFIIIDS Heavy Lance.png|Heavy Lance. FFIIIDS Blood Lance.png|Blood Lance. FFIIIDS Trident.png|Trident. FFIIIDS Dragon Lance.png|Dragon Lance. FFIIIDS Holy Lance.png|Holy Lance. FFIIIDS Gungnir.png|Gungnir. FFIIIDS Magic Lance.png|Magic Lance. Hammers Hammers are the primary weapons of Vikings and, except for Onion Knights, Viking is the only job that can equip hammers. All Hammers are Lightning elemental. Gallery ;Concept Art Hammer FFIII Art.png|Hammer. Thor's Hammer FFII Art.png|Thor's Hammer. Triton Hammer FFIII Art.png|Triton Hammer. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Hammer.png|Hammer. FFIIIDS Dragon Hammer.png|Dragon Hammer. FFIIIDS Triton Hammer.png|Triton Hammer. FFIIIDS Platinum Hammer.png|Platinum Hammer. FFIIIDS Blessed Hammer.png|Blessed Hammer. FFIIIDS Mighty Hammer.png|Mighty Hammer. Axes The Warrior ultimate weapon is an axe, though Warriors can equip many other weapons. These weapons include the Morning Star, that is only available in the Famicom Version. Gallery ;Concept Art Battleaxe FFIII Art.png|Battleaxe. Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Morning Star. Dual Tomahawk FFIII Art.png|Dual Tomahawk. Dual Haken FFIII Art.png|Dual Haken. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Viking Axe.png|Viking Axe. FFIIIDS Battleaxe.png|Battleaxe. FFIIIDS Dual Tomahawk.png|Dual Tomahawk. FFIIIDS Rune Axe.png|Rune Axe. FFIIIDS Dual Haken.png|Dual Haken. FFIIIDS Gigantic Axe.png|Gigantic Axe. Throwing weapons Thrown weapons can either be equipped normally or thrown by Ninjas, who are the only characters that can use the ability. Thrown weapons offer no stat bonuses and no additional effects. Gallery ;Concept Art Boomerang FFIII Art.png|Boomerang. Moonring Blade FFIII Art.png|Moonring Blade. Shuriken FFIII Art.png|Shuriken. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Boomerang.png|Boomerang. FFIIIDS Chakram.png|Chakram. FFIIIDS Rising Sun.png|Rising Sun. FFIIIDS Shuriken.png|Shuriken. Bells Bells are the only weapons Geomancers can equip. Gallery ;Concept Art Diamond Bell FFIII Art.png|Diamond Bell. Earthen Bell FFIII Art.png|Earthen Bell. Rune Bell FFIII Art.png|Rune Bell. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Diamond Bell.png|Diamond Bell. FFIIIDS Earthen Bell.png|Earthen Bell. FFIIIDS Rune Bell.png|Rune Bell. FFIIIDS Blessed Bell.png|Blessed Bell. Harps Harps are the primary weapons of Bards. They are meant to boost magic rather than attack the enemy. Three of the five harps the Bard uses with Attack command can inflict status ailments at the enemies. In the Famicom version, the confusion-inflicting Lamia Harp is bugged and won't inflict the status. Moreover, in the NES the sleep-inflicting Dream Harp is nowhere to be found and can only be obtained through the Item upgrade glitch. In the 3D remake version different harps play a different song when using the Sing command. Gallery ;Concept Art Madhura Harp FFIII Art.png|Madhura Harp. Loki Harp FFIII Art.png|Loki Harp. Lamia Harp FFIII Art.png|Lamia Harp. Dream Harp FFIII Art.png|Dream Harp. ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Madhura Harp.png|Madhura Harp. FFIIIDS Loki Harp.png|Loki Harp. FFIIIDS Lamia Harp.png|Lamia Harp. FFIIIDS Dream Harp.png|Dream Harp. FFIIIDS Apollo Harp.png|Apollo Harp. Unarmed The default weapon when the character's hands are empty, this "weapon" remains unnamed. Only the Monk and the Black Belt can effectively use bare hands in combat. Gallery ;Nintendo DS FFIIIDS Unarmed.png|Unarmed. Unobtainable Weapons These two weapons can neither be equipped nor acquired normally, they can be gotten via a cheating device. They can only work by Ninja's Throw command, and throwing weapons offer no stat bonuses and no additional effects. Gallery ;Nintendo DS FFIII Desch's Sword.png|Desch's Sword. Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Weapon lists